


【本马达】爱神之手

by JiutunChen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, ben affleck is his sculpture, matt damon is a sculptor, 本马达 - Freeform, 马达本 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiutunChen/pseuds/JiutunChen





	【本马达】爱神之手

凯尔·达蒙来看他的时候，几乎大吃一惊——马特脸色困倦，双眼乌青，下巴上刚刚长出来一层泛青的胡茬。凯尔将他从头到脚打量了一遍：“天，你看上去像被人打了。”

马特黏糊糊地说：“嗨，凯尔。今天不是周三吗？我记得你说过你周四来看我。”凯尔不得不告诉他正确的日期，马特显然因为在工作室里过于废寝忘食而忘记时间了。

“恶，”凯尔看了看马特的工作室，那里几乎可以用垃圾堆形容，四处都是废纸堆，马特喝光的啤酒瓶，挂在衣架上装热狗的袋子，脏衣服，沙发上居然还有几只袜子，墙上有模模糊糊几道油泥印子。凯尔一边思考下脚的地方，一边说：“说真的，你真的不考虑请个清洁工吗？”

“麻烦。”马特打了个哈欠，“而且我不喜欢别人进我的工作室，你知道的，艺术家们永远不会让人触摸他的作品。”

“让我看看你的作品。”凯尔踢开一些垃圾，他话音未落一抬头便看到了马特的新作。实在是太过显眼了——那是一个古希腊风格的等身人像，身材健美，曲线流畅，姿态典雅。任何一个人经过，都会立刻被它吸引，接受它施与的美貌仿佛谷物接受阳光的沐浴恩泽。

“这让我想到《杀蜥蜴的阿波罗》。”凯尔笑着说。

“《杀蜥蜴的阿弗莱克》，”马特说，“它叫阿弗莱克。”

“都行，”凯尔说，“马特，我必须说这是你最好的一件人体雕塑。你可能没发现，但这一件和你的其他作品不一样。它很流动，不再僵硬。一瞬间凝固为永久的动作变得栩栩如生，你进步很大。只是……”

“嗯哼？”马特靠着椅子，懒懒地发出声音——他实在是太困了。

“只是我认为肌肉没有力度，它不是一种力与美的结合。我想你可以试试以骨架、肌肉、皮肤的顺序依次捏造。”凯尔建议说，“我知道你现在没有这么仔细地区分这些，试试，你会有新感悟的。”

凯尔待了一会儿旋即向他告别。他的哥哥是世界上成功的雕塑家之一，忙着准备下一次展览，没有太多时间停留。马特坐在沙发背上，盯着他的作品。他沉默了片刻，就将这一具精美的躯壳打碎，使其重新变为泥块。马特将这些泥块收拾着扔进高温机器里，于是泥块再次成为质地细腻的材料。

他开始切割粗糙的方块，头部，躯干，四肢。他开始搭建骨架。头骨，脊柱，肋骨，盆骨，腿骨。双手拇指用力按出凹陷，同时向外抹，于是就有了眼眶；他用木片一点一点塑造出五官。他用刮下来的泥块聚合成条作为肌肉，胸锁乳突肌，胸大肌，腹直肌，股四头肌。

马特静静感受这一切，他塑造了它的血肉。这塑造耗费了太多力气，以至于它在他心里几乎等同于人。好像是取走了他的肋骨，他的血肉才做成一般。这具雕像成为了他的夏娃，成了他的骨中骨和肉中肉。

现在，只剩薄薄的一层皮肤没有贴上去。马特轻柔地把这具雕像围住，慢慢地为他穿上皮肤，像是在给他一个拥抱。雕像的表层不再粗糙，而是呈现出一种水乳交融的状态，马特一点一点地贴完皮肤，接着打磨完毕，便用毛巾把他擦完全身，仿佛在照顾一个刚出浴的人。

出浴的阿弗莱克身材健美，曲线流畅，姿态典雅，耀眼夺目不可逼视。马特把手贴上去，这具身体细腻、干燥而温凉，他却感到温暖，仿佛晒了一下午的日光浴。马特仰视着这具雕塑的脸，一张英俊的脸，细长而尖的鼻子，微微凸出的颧骨，嘴唇微微张开，下巴上有一条性感的凹陷。

马特看着这条凹陷，有些神游在外，他用手抚摸他的脸庞，用大拇指指腹轻轻擦了擦他的嘴唇。雕像的神色明明悲苦而忧郁，但眼神却如此天真稚嫩……

赤子的眼神，是初生动物看向这个世间的第一眼，雕像阿弗莱克不知何时动了，他懵懂地拉过马特放在他唇上的那只手不停打量，那只手，漂亮而骨节分明，污迹之下仍然掩盖不住的洁白肤色，就是这只手，一点一点的塑造了他。

阿弗莱克低下头，温柔地吻住了这双手。


End file.
